Date night
by Pharaohs Girl18
Summary: Just a sweet little one-shot between Loretta & Atem, tonnes of fluff & also my first, first person POV All credit for characters goes to Kazuki Takahashi


Date Night

Atem's POV-

Tonight was a special night for Atem & Loretta, they were going to have dinner together, just the two of them, no royal court & no children

' _I wonder what Loretta will be wearing_ ' I thought to myself as I changed out of my usual white Egyptian attire & into a black outfit with a black & red shendyt, ' _now if i could only find my red cape_ ' I thought as I took a quick glance in the mirror

Loretta's POV~

' _Why am I so nervous, its only Atem that I'm having dinner with, maybe its just because i haven't spent any quality time with him in so long that it makes me feel as if we are meeting for the first time_ ' I thought to myself as I got ready for our dinner 'date' applying the last of my makeup & setting my crown straight on my head ' _come on Loretta, you can do this, he's been your husband for years_ ' I said to myself as I walked out the door

Atem's POV-

As I started towards the dining hall i noticed Seto standing talking, as i slowly walked further ahead, not wanting to rush so to give Loretta time to get herself ready i realised it was one of my main servants...well he actually seemed to be Loretta's main server. Soon after we were married he became close friends with my Queen & always seemed to be there right when he was needed, which I would always show deep gratitude for, being Pharaoh isn't as easy as you would think, especially since now i have a family to look after as well, I don't regret having children to Loretta, she is beautiful & so are they but they require more protection than I did before we met & before the children were born.

walking up to the two males i paused briefly in front of them, arms folded across my chest, finally acknowledging my presence both men bowed "Oh sorry Atem" Seto stated, looking rather embarrassed that he hadn't seen me sooner "Its no problem Seto" I said smirking at him "I'm just on my way to meet Loretta for Dinner, is there anything going on that i should know about" I said dropping my arms from my chest but placing one hand on my hip

"Um...N-no, w-we were just talking about my Son & yours too actually" Seto stuttered "Oh..." i enquired raising an eyebrow "Yes your Majesty...It was actually me who started the conversation to Master Seto" said Ramses with a short bow looking at me sheepishly "He was just telling me how well Prince Amen' was doing since he joined the royal guard" explained Seto as he tried to cover for Ra (as Loretta calls him, or so I've heard) "Well then, i must be on my way, i dont want to keep Loretta waiting" i said as I began to walk away "Excuse me, Pharaoh" said Ramses touching my upper arm before quickly pulling it away "Yes.." i said softly as possible "c-could you please say hello to Lore- I mean the Queen for me, i havent seen her in a long time, due to being so busy" with a small nod i spoke again "I will do that for you Ramses & thank you for looking after my son, it is very much appericated by both Loretta & I" with that i turned once again & began to walk away "Goodluck Atem" called Seto, putting my arm up & flicking my wrist i gave i quick wave & continued on

Loretta's POV~

I was finally at the dining hall but where was Atem, suddenly i heard his voice, he was getting closer & closer untill _Click_ i heard the door open & standing in said doorway was the man I was waiting for, standing there in all his glory "May i come in" he said with a light chuckle "be my guest, your Majesty" i said in a cheeky tone slightly bowing before him, as i rose up from my mock bow i smirked raising an eyebrow, (another one of his signature moves that rubbed off onto me) stepping towards me i felt him pick my hand up from my side & softly kiss the top of it "You look absolutely Beautiful Loretta" he said as his deep baritone voice resonated through my chest

Atem's POV-

I had finally gotten away from my cousin & servant, now i need to get to Loretta, i hoped that she hadn't been waiting too long for me, standing at the dining room door I adjusted my crown & smoothed out a crease in my kilt before reaching for the door handle, gently pushing down & pushing it away from me, to reveal Loretta sitting at the table which was set up for the two of us. Being my Queen she always looked beautiful but tonight she was wearing a dress i had never seen her in before, "May i come in" I enquired, knowing full well & chuckling at my own statement "Be my quest, your Majesty" she said giving me a small mock bow. Watching her rise from said bow i stepped forward taking her hand placing a soft kiss on top of it & telling her how truly beautiful she looked in her Magenta dress. "I'm just wondering Loretta" I started "who is cooking the meal for us" i finished upon hearing my stomach growl, hearing Loretta giggle she said "Um...I think Ramses is along with two others" she finished as we took our seats.

Loretta's POV~

Sitting down at the table, i sat across from Atem, reaching over,I slipped my hand under his hand so our palms were touching, supporting his wrist within my fingers "Atem..." I started "I know that you like to have dinner with your court but i thought it would be nice for it to be just us" i say almost apologetically "well...yes i do" he said hesitantly "but having my time alone with you is much more important" "thank you Atem, you dont know how much it means to me to be with you tonight" I said feeling a blushing forming on my face " _I'm sorry..."_ i whisper

Atem's POV-

Reaching over I rest my hand on the side of Loretta's face tilting her head up slightly "There's no need to be sorry, thank you for arranging this Loretta, i'm the one that should be sorry for not spending more time with you, you are the most important person in my life, I love you so much" I say as both Loretta & I stare into each other's eyes, untill i notice out of the corner of my eye that Ramses is standing next to the table with our Dinner.

"Im very sorry to interupt you my Pharaoh but i have your dinner here" he says looking rather embarrassed, taking my hand from Lorettas face i take one of the plates giving it to her before taking my own "Thank you Ramses, do you have anything for us to drink" i say feeling my dry throat as i swallow "Oh I'm sorry my Pharaoh, yes i will be back with something, please excuse me" "Ra..." said Loretta trying to catch his attention "Yes my Queen..." he said suddenly turning back around to face her with a bow "please drop the formalities, i know what i have told you but its only Atem & I tonight so I give you permission to use our names..." she said looking to me as i nod in agreement "Well...In all due respect your Majesties, you are the King & Queen, but ok i will try...Loretta" he said with another short bow before walking out

Loretta's POV~

Watching Ramses walk out i shake my head, giggling quietly to myself "oh dear, that boy" i say with a happy sigh, making Atem look at me who also had a small smile on his face while eating "You dont mind him calling you by your name, do you?" I said, not even realizing that i hadn't even asked Atem's permission first "Its fine, I get abit tired of all the formalities sometimes too" "few, thank Ra, im sorry for not asking you first Atem, you are the King after all" hearing him chuckle at my statement "Not you too" he said rolling his eyes "You will never be able to get away from it, Pharaoh" I said poking my tongue out at him "Now is that any way to treat a King?" he said as he swallowed then poking his own tongue out "Oh being cheeky now are we" "Why can't I? You are?" he said smirking "Excuse me, Loretta, Atem, I have a bottle of wine & a pitcher of water here for you" "Thank you Ra, now wasnt that easy?" "yes..." he said hesitantly "But I feel like i being disrespectful, you are our King & Queen & you deserve respect..." "Its ok Ra, if it makes you feel any better im sure Atem wouldn't mind you using his title," I said poking the tip of my tongue back out at Atem & winking at the same time

Atem's POV-

' _It's so nice to see Loretta happy'_ "Thank you Ramses, that will be all for now" I say as I watch him bow before walking away "would you like a drink Loretta" "yes please, just a small glass of wine" being the gentleman I am, I pour the wine into her glass first, seeing her pick up the glass she takes a small sip & then pulls a face, I chuckle at her "Whats the mater sweetheart" "Nothing Atem, its fine, im just not use to it" as our dinner continued Loretta & I sit mostly in silence except for the sound of our cultery scratching our plates, after a while i decide to break the silence having finished my meal first "would you like another drink Loretta" I ask as my hand hovers next to the neck of the wine bottle "yes please, i think im use to it now" she says with a smile on her face, which i can't help but stare at, she's just so beautiful when she smiles "Everything ok Atem" she says snapping me out of my day dream "Yes of course, maybe i have had too much to drink" I say with a chuckle which causes her to giggle as well.

Loretta's POV~

Now realizing that I have had way too much to drink I begin to stand up, feeling my legs starting to wobble under me "Atem...I think i need your help" "Its ok Loretta ive got you" he says rushing over to me & putting his arm around my waist "Are you ok..." "I think so, maybe its time we went to bed" "would you like my help " he says gently with a hint of concern in his voice "would you be able to carry me, i dont think i can walk, my legs feel like jelly" I say placing my hand on the table trying to hold myself up.

Atem's POV-

Picking up Loretta 'bridal style' I carry her out of the dining hall, not before thanking Ramses for the delicious meal, with her arms around my neck & her head against my chest I see a red blush covering her face, why did I let her have so much to drink, my dear sweet Loretta "How are you feeling" I whisper as to not wake anyone who may be sleeping in the passing chambers, she just looks up at me & smiles. Once we get to our chambers i use my foot to kick the door open "You can put me down if you need to use your hands Atem" she whispers, i shake my head slowly in response "Its ok, i got it" placing her down on the bed I sit beside her staring yet again into her beautiful sapphire blue eyes, leaning down I kiss her softly on the lips tilting my head to the side as our noses touch.

Loretta's POV~

After being gently placed down on our bed Atem sits with me, with softened eyes he sits staring into my eyes as I too can't help but gaze into his beautiful deep violet irises, in a split second i feel the weight of his body slowly descending down onto mine, his eyes slowly closing & his head tilting to one side. Then it happens i feel the softness of his lips, instinctivly I reach up encircling my arm around his neck pulling his body closer until i smell the musky scent of his cologne "oh, Atem..." I whisper in a seductive moan, looking at me he smirks then proceeds to trail soft kisses down my neck gently nipping as he goes making my back arch slightly in pleasure.

Atem POV-

I really don't want to leave any marks on Loretta's beautiful skin but I can't help myself, her soft moans send shivers down my spine & now I have another problem, I have one free hand being that she is now resting on my other one, I'm starting to feel anxious even though she is my wife i would never want to do anything to hurt her or even make her feel uncomfortable & then it comes to me I do the only thing I know to keep my hand 'busy' , reaching down beside me I take her hand entwining our fingers. I feel a lot better now as I continue to kiss her but a bit more passionately as I notice she is. It has been at least half an hour & I eventually give up flopping down onto my side of the bed as I struggle to catch my breath.

Loretta's POV~

Feeling the effects of the wine still coursing through my body I look up at Atem who is propped up on his elbow, giving him a groggy smile, I kiss him once more before he flicks the other half of his body over me & flops down onto his back trying to catch his breath. Turning over onto his side to face me he reaches over placing his hand on my cheek turning my head slighty "I hope you have enjoyed your day, today" he says soothingly placing a kiss on my forehead as he starts to breathe normally again "It was lovely, thank you" I say letting out a small yawn I wriggle closer so my head is near his chest "go to sleep now Loretta" he whispers "close your eyes & allow your body to relax" "I love you Atem...Thank you" I whisper as i drift off. "I Love you too Loretta" he whispers


End file.
